


A Not-Kiss

by colorcoded



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Awkwardness, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorcoded/pseuds/colorcoded
Summary: Mistakes were made. A one-shot featuring Yun-seong and Mi-na accidentally kissing, written forthis promptat Soul Calibur Kink.





	A Not-Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda contradicts / is inconsistent with the other fic I wrote, but I'm still trying to get a handle on these characters, so...

Mistakes were made. Mi-na had leaned over Yun-seong's shoulder to watch him as he washed fresh blood out of his training clothes in the stream. She must have done this very quietly, or maybe he just wasn't paying attention as he should, but he turned to shout something at her, not realizing she was right over his shoulder -- and found his lips brushing against hers.

_Warm,_ was his first, inane thought.

For a few moments of stunned silence, Mi-na stared at him, their lips no longer touching but their faces inches away from each other. Then they both hastily turned away from each other.

Mi-na's face flushed red, although with embarrassment or anger, Yun-seong wasn't sure. "What was -- watch where you're putting your... Okay?!"

It was a mess of a sentence, and Yun-seong kind of wished she hadn't said anything at all. When awkward accidents happened, there were only two ways to deal with it, in his mind: either pass it off as a joke if you came up with a humorous line fast enough, or steadfastly pretend it didn't happen and never speak of it again. Mi-na had made the first one impossible, so he decided to do his best to pretend it never happened. Rather than reacting or acknowledging what she said in any way, he became very interested in wringing out his clothes.

He had been doing this for half a minute before Mi-na stated, "It doesn't count."

Yun-seong turned to look at her. Thankfully she had backed up after the accidental kiss, and was now a couple of feet away. She was sitting with her arms crossed, a pout on her face, clearly still put out by what had happened. _Seriously?_ Yun-seong thought to himself. _Who counts kisses?_ It was hard to believe, sometimes, that Mi-na was in her twenties. "Don't tell me that was your first kiss," he teased.

That successfully provoked her. "First, it was NOT a kiss," she huffed, "and second, I've kissed many people. It's just that doesn't count as a kiss, okay? Because it wasn't."

"That definitely sounds like something that a person who hasn't kissed anyone would say," he said, not necessarily because he thought it was true but because he knew it would rile Mi-na.

And it did. She stood up in a huff. "We didn't kiss. If you tell anyone otherwise, I'm going to use you as a training dummy and put you on latrine cleaning duty for the next three months." She then whirled around and stalked off toward the dojang.

That suited Yun-seong fine. He had no intention of mentioning it ever again either to Mi-na or anyone else. Lying in his bed alone at night, however, with his uniform cleaned and his cuts bandaged up, Yun-seong's mind drifted back to the moment of the not-kiss, the way his heart had jumped in surprise at Mi-na being right there. It may have been an accident, and Mi-na had disliked it, but even so, Yun-seong couldn't help but feel a rush of exhilaration. Most of the students in the dojo dreamed about locking lips with the master's daughter, and Yun-seong couldn't say he was above that. At the very least, he was keenly aware how lucky people would view him to be. But it would be his own personal secret. With a self-satisfied smile, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
